This application is copending with concurrently filed application Ser. No. 13/842,580 of Daniel Guinan, filed on Mar. 15, 2013, entitled “MANAGING DATA HANDLING POLICIES”; and with concurrently filed application Ser. No. 13/842,756 of Daniel Guinan, filed on Mar. 15, 2013, entitled “MANAGING DATA HANDLING POLICIES”; the disclosure of each of the foregoing which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.